


Wake Up Call

by TequilaDreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TequilaDreams/pseuds/TequilaDreams
Summary: Domestic fluff & smutt between Bucky and his partner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/gifts).



> This is in the context of an established relationship, and as such, is consensual. This is male x male, and parts are described as such.

A faint whine crawls its way out of your throat and you can't help but wriggle your hips in frustration as you come back to the conscious world. You'd just been in the middle of a particularly spicy dream involving your partner and his best friend, and you'd were little more than a minute away from getting spitroasted when you woke up. You groan in frustration, smacking your head into the pillow.

You now had a case of morning wood to attend to. 

"What's all this about?" Bucky murmurs in your ear, planting a kiss on the side of your neck. The tension slowly drained out of your body as you relaxed under the weight of the super soldier draped over your back. You weren't sure how to explain the contents of your dream to him. It wasn't that he would be upset at you for the products of your unconscious mind, but you knew that he'd likely tease you about it off and on for the next week or so if you told him you wanted to be the filling in a superhero sandwich. You shake your head, a sleepy smile gracing your features. 

"Upset over waking up too soon, pup?" He asks, pressing a slightly more insistent kiss against the nape of your neck. You merely hum in response, happy to let your boyfriend kiss you and snuggle you to his hearts desire. "Yeah, I'm upset you woke up too soon myself." 

"Huh?" Even half asleep, something about that statement wasn't quite right. 

"Whatever was happening in that head of yours was really something." He continues on, nibbling at the tender skin between your neck and shoulder, dragging a quiet groan out of you. "Do you have _any_ idea how irresistible you sounded?" 

You tip your head to one side, allowing him greater access to your neck. If you were lucky, he'd leave you with a pretty necklace of reds and purples by the time you were done. He practically growls as he bites down, and you keen at the sensation, cock twitching violently against your stomach.

"It's fucking impossible to control myself around you." As if to emphasize this, he rolls his hips, and you feel him moving _inside_ you. Since when...? His name falls from your lips in a strangled moan as you push back against him, or at least, try to - he's so much larger than you that with him laying on your back like this, you could barely move an inch if he didn't let you. He laughs at your attempt, thrusting into you again. This time, you see stars. "I couldn't help myself. Hearing you moaning my name like that, I just had to." 

"Bucky, _please_!" You whine, one hand tangling uselessly in the blankets. 

"Please _what_ , doll? Gotta use your words for me." Bucky's hand sneaks around your torso to tweak at your nipples, making you squirm. 

"I- I need- oh fuck!" You quickly find yourself unable to complete a simple sentence as his hand wanders down lower, just barely ghosting over the tip of your dick. He tuts his disapproval in your ear. "Tell me exactly what you want, or you get nothing." 

Somehow, the threat of denial only serves to send a wave of heat to your groin, and you let out a quiet sob. You were convinced that if he stopped touching you now, you'd die.

"Please fuck me?" Your voice comes out as little more than a whisper, more of a question than a statement, but it's all he needs to hear.

"Was that so hard to ask for?" he teases you, pressing another kiss to your shoulder. You shake your head slightly, not trusting yourself to say anything else. He laughs at you, before his hands grab your hips, dragging your ass into the air. Somehow, he manages to stay balls deep within you the entire time. There's an agonizingly long pause that seems to last an eternity, before he warns you, "Last chance to change your mind." 

You shove back against him in response, and that's all the answer that he needs. One hand stays on your hip, and you know that you're going to have bruises the same size and shape as his fingers within an hour. Somehow, the thought of it only makes you harder. The feeling of cold metal wrapping around your cock and tugging has you shooting jets of cum within a heartbeat. 

He continues to fuck you through your orgasm, the overstimulation toeing the line between pleasure and pain, before finally, he reaches his own breaking point, spilling his cum deep into your ass and biting down on your shoulder to muffle his own cries. 

Several minutes later finds you a sticky mess, curled on your side. Bucky is wrapped around your back protectively, and somehow, still inside of you. Sleep is quickly reclaiming you, and your only regret is that you'll miss out on more of _this_. The last thing you hear as you drift off is your boyfriend whispering in your ear, "I heard you moaning Steve's name too, you know. If you wanted, I'm sure we could arrange something."


End file.
